Two Hearts, One Sword
by Eternal-Insomnia
Summary: Link and Talim are about to engage in the final battle to determine who goes to destroy Soul Edge. Before the battle Link has a flashback on how it all began...Add 'Humor' as a third genre to this one
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody and welcome! Sorry for the delay, i would've put it up sooner but my computer kept crasing so I couldn't submit my story until now! This is my second fanfic in the works along with my first story. (New World, Changed Journey) Alright now read on!

(Thoughts in characters head)

MEANS TIME PASSED AS DESCRIBED OR ACTION

"So, it's come to this…" Link said looking towards the ground. His Master Sword andshield drawn. He pulled his head up to face his final opponent, a former friend, Talim.She had the look of fire in her eyes and once every second a fierce wind ripped through the old chapel. Link again tried to talk his former companion out of this.

"Please give up, I don't want to fight you" he muttered under his breath. He withdrew his weapons and put out a hand. "Forget about this, we can leave this and live the life we both want. Can't we?" Talim just continued that cold stare and readied her own weapons, her Crescent Blades, to fight.

"Oh Link, I wish I could. But we both know that we can't quit. The sword has to be destroyed, by only one of us" she replied as the said the ever present truth. "We both know that only one can form the sword from the shards. We both have the remaining shards and we're the only fighters left" The Hero of Time just was shocked by what she had just said. She never seemed more determined to fight.

He just put on a light smile and started to walk over to her. As he got ever closer, Talim got nervous and started to move back. Every step Link took forward, she took a step back. This went on until Talim found herself backed into a wall. She looked over her shoulder to find herself in her predicament. Then she turned her head to suddenly find Link just inches away from the face. She tried to put up her weapons but Link pushed them away and put a hand on her cheek. Talim let her weapons fall to the ground and placed her hand over Link's. She stared into his seemingly endless bright blue eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she said as their faces were coming together.

"How can I not forget. You were the first person I met as I came into this crazy world" Link replied. Before their faces touched, time seemed to freeze in Link's thoughts.

(I can't ever forget. It was that single day in Hyrule……)

FLASHBACK TO HYRULE CASTLE, THREE MONTHS AGO

Link was standing in front of his sister and current ruler of Hyrule, Zelda.

"Thank you brother, because of you Hyrule has returned to its original peaceful manner" Zelda said giving a small bow. Link bowed back but he had a look of concern on his face.

"I thank you sister for your praise, but I sense some other power is at work" he said. Zelda looked curious but surprised to hear something as that from the Hero of Time.

"What in the Goddesses are you talking about Link? What other force can be at work here?" Zelda questioned her brother. Link rummaged around in his pack and pulled out a weird looking shard of metal. Zelda gasped as she sensed the powerful evil energy coming from the shard.

"The wizard dropped this as he was defeated. He said something about not being able to complete the ultimate blade. Can you ask the Goddesses what this could mean?" Link asked his sister. Zelda let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Ok, I'll ask them and see what they make of it" Zelda's head bowed down and when her eyes opened they were shining a bright blue. Once Zelda regained consciousness she had a look of shock on her face.

"By the Goddesses……" she gasped as she came back.

"Sister? What did they say about it?"

Zelda was staring out into the sky. "Link, you were right, the shard is out of this world. The shard is a piece of a terrible sword called Soul Edge. A sword that devours the souls of humans and has been bathed in the blood of thousands. The Goddesses are planning on sending you to that world, to destroy the sword" she said waiting for her brother's reaction. Link just stood there, so shocked about what he just heard. A soul eating sword, a new world, this was all too much for him. But he still needed one question answered.

"Sister, how long until I leave?" Zelda just looked at her brother with worry and just gave him an answer.

"You have 2 hours……" Zelda muttered. Link just stood there and just wondered.

(2 hours…… why do I have such little time? Oh well, might as well go pack…)

Then Link tuned away and walked to his house in Hyrule field to get ready for his new journey.

AN HOUR AND A HALF PASSES

Link walked back to the caste to find Zelda waiting for him at the castle gates. Link packed only his trusty Master Sword and Hylian shield. Also he packed his Ocarina of Time, some food and an assortment of rupees. All of it packed in a brown sack.

"Ok sister, how will I get to the new world?" Link asked his sister. Zelda nodded and started to move her hands in a pattern. Then a white portal formed in front of Link.

"You know what to do brother. Find and destroy the sword then the Goddesses will tell you how to come back to Hyrule" Link gave a nod and stepped through the portal. And that is how his journey began……

Ok, now read and review! I want your comments!


	2. Chapter 2

New chap up! Thank you for the reviews! Read on…

Lady Sonora-Thanks a lot! Don't worry about the 'love interest' thing, just leave that to me!

RoseSama35-So where's your brother at? Tell him to read my story!

Tracy Johnson-Thanks for the motivation!

Sorry to the anonymous reviewer! No offense, but I feel like I can only do signed reviews. Sorry!

Now on with the story!

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

(Where am I? I feel so...light…)

Blinded by the portal's light, Link had no idea what to expect from this. He only saw bright white everywhere he turned. Flying through what seemed as nothing, the Goddesses propelled Link to his destination, the world where the evil sword Soul Edge lurked. Suddenly Link saw a bright yellow light ahead of him.

(That must be my gate to the new world)

And he was right. He shot out of the gate and entered the new world. Unfortunately the portal was positioned overlooking a forest so Link had to endure some bumps, some scrapes, and a very harsh landing into the grassy ground. After realizing what had just happened, he got up and dusted himself off.

(Ouch…well thanks a lot Goddesses, you had to land me in a forest headfirst!)

After recollecting himself he started to follow a dirt path he had found out of the forest. On the way he took the time to enjoy the scenery. There were birds happily chirping, the sun shining, the grass and trees looking very green and lush. Link couldn't help but enjoy it. Nothing like this existed back in Hyrule. There was only Kokori Forest and even though it was his home for awhile, it never looked as good as this.

(I could get used to this…)

After walking a bit more, Link finally exited the forest. What he saw next would make even the forest look bland. In front of him there was a plain with rolling hills covered with grass. The sun made the look of the grass seem 5 shades brighter. And the wind made it do the wave effect that Link only saw so rarely. The dirt path divided at one point leading to 2 small villages. One to the left and right. To the left, the path ended. To the right through the second village, it led to a walled off city. It reminded Link of Hyrule castle's set up but there were 2 differences. One was that the town was huge and spread as far as the eye can see. Second, was that there was a castle that rose up in the center of the city. It looked like it was double or triple the size of Hyrule castle!

(Wow, and I thought Hyrule castle's size was extravagant…Might as well get information in the village by the castle)

Link started to make his way toward the village. On the way he re-checked his supplies. Everything was still intact. He entered the village through a carved wooden arch. To him it looked very simple. There houses and shops all in a circular pattern with people about doing their daily business. In the center there was a podium where Link guessed that's where announcements are made.

(Ok, I need some information but who to ask?)

Link started to walk around town, looking out for people who looked like they knew something. He found something particularly strange. There was a brown skinned girl running towards him carrying a brown sack. There was also a man whose attire looked like that of a butcher. He was yelling and screaming as he ran.

"Somebody stop that girl! Hey, you!" he screamed pointing at Link as he ran. "Stop that girl!

(She doesn't look like a thief…should I let her go, or stop her right here…)

While Link took the time to think it through he didn't notice the girl blazing right past him. A strong wind followed her as she passed. The butcher went flying and landed right next to Link. He got up and tried to catch his breath. "Well thanks a lot…" he panted. "What…were you doing…just standing there boy?"

Link just noticed that the girl was gone so shrugged his shoulders as he explained "Um I didn't notice that she was gone until the wind picked up so I'm really sorry!"

The man just shook his head and started to walk away with a sigh. "Maybe I should let it go" he thought. "After all, her family needs it after they found that weird metal shard…"

Link immediately turned around at the mention of a metal shard. He turned the man around and started to ask him "What kind of shard? Was it some kind of weird looking one?"

The man looked at him strangely and nodded. "Yeah" he said as he turned and continued to walk. "The father found it and now the whole family's been acting nuts. She's the only one sane in that village…"

Link turned him around again. He needed to know more. He shook him as he said "I saw a village on the way here, is that where she lives?" The butcher just nodded and continued to walk away, mumbling to himself. Link started a in a rush to get to that village. His first clue lied there. Halfway there he found the girl sitting in the grass, her knees covering her face. Link advanced slowly but her head shot up in surprise.

(Whoa, she has good senses…)

She looked at Link and smiled. "Oh" she said. "It's you, the boy from the town. Thanks for letting me go earlier. So what's your name?"

"I'm Link" he responded. She giggled as she stood up.

"Link?" she questioned. "That's a strange name. But anyway it's nice to meet you Link, I'm Talim"

Link couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Nice to meet you too, but your name isn't that normal too"

She just shook her head and sighed. "Let's forget the names for now. You want to come back to my village?" She put out a hand.

Link looked at her and what she was gesturing and took her hand and nodded.

"Then let's go!" she yelled. Pulling Link by the hand, she ran so fast that Link actually had to try to keep up.

(Wow, she's fast. Really fast…)

They kept running until they reached her village.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ok, I'm ending here because my dad's getting us a new computer and I need to clean out all the files from the old one. I'll update as soon as we get the new computer up and running!"


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, how long has it been since I updated this thing? A little over a year? Well sorry for the LONG delay, I've been so caught up in my current fics that I didn't wanna work on this one as much. Ok, well read on!

IGAF-kun-Really? I never really noticed that…oh well, thanks for the review!

Tracy Johnson-Well it took a WHILE, but I updated, yay!

Lvmj-Well yeah the new comp is good, hope you like the new chap!

Lancetree80-Uh…well, at least I updated! ('…)

Mullenium Master-Yeah, I got that concept from "A Link to the Past". Ya know, the last sentence the dying grandfather says?

The Lost Fayth-Well again yeah, at least I updated finally!

striker-gurl-Glad you like the story! Good luck with your fic!

Now to get on with the story!

Random Reviewer: TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH! **_throws random heavy stuff at me_**

Me: Hey, watch it!

_**Other reviewers follow the first one's example**_

Me: AHHHHH!

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

After some fast running, (and a break 'cause Link tripped over a rock) they made it to Talim's village/home. They stopped at the gates, which was a tall, thin wooden arch, with some writing inscribed in it that Link couldn't understand.

(Damn…and I thought Hylian was hard to write)

Talim motioned over to Link, signaling him to follow her. He got the message, following behind her. "Hey" he said tapping her on the shoulder. "Why're we going around the village instead of through it?"

"Because there's nobody in the village but me and my family" she responded, not turning around.

"This village seems fairly large, why do you and you family only live here?"

She stopped walking, and Link saw her shake a little. She turned her head so she could see Link. "Because" she sighed. "The rest of the village fled in fear of my family" She resumed walking. Link stood there, a small thought of shock going through his head.

(Fled in fear? She seems like a nice girl…shouldn't her family be nice too?)

Link shook that out of his head and caught up with the young girl. Suddenly a rotting smell came over them, Link covering his mouth and nose with his right hand. The smell was strong, and almost intoxicating.

(Ugh...What in the Hyrule could that be?)

Link looked to where the smell was coming from, a space in-between two huts. And there it was…the rotting carcasses of various farm animals…flies buzzing and the odor reaching an all time peak.

(By the Goddesses…what could've done this?)

"Don't ask, I'll explain once we get to my own hut" Talim said. Link followed, a little faster this time. It took about a minute for them to reach a fair size hut about ten yards behind the village. Link followed her in, finding normal furnishings. There was a wooden bed made with a sheet and something that looked like cotton for one person, a medium sized wooden table with 2 chairs, and an unlit bronze lantern in the center of the table. On a wall there was an assortment of weapons, spears, bows, arrows and whatnot. Talim set down the brown sack she had been carrying earlier on the table. Link eyed it strangely.

(Oh that sack…she brought it with her? I didn't see it on the way here…oh well)

Talim unraveled the sack to reveal 2 loaves of bread, some meat and vegetables, and a canteen of water. "Maybe it'd be best for me to explain over some lunch?" Talim asked. Link heard his stomach growl a bit. He had some food from Hyrule, but that was his own for the whole journey in this world, and he didn't know how long he would be here.

"Sure, sounds great!" Link said, taking a seat.

**HOUR PASSES, BORING EXPLANATION WITH FOOD AND BLAH**

"So, lemme get this straight" Link asked while he took a bite of bread. "You're the granddaughter of the village elder, and your village worships and can control the winds?"

"Yes, we do, but only few select can control the winds. Only shamans, like me and my grandmother, can talk to the wind and control it"

"You're supposed to be your village's last priestess. Why are you suddenly the last?"

"Over the years…people have been losing faith in the Wind Deity. My village is one of the few that still believes and worships it. But everything went wrong around a month ago"

"You mean when you were talking about that mysterious man who came to your village with a Soul Edge shard?"

"Everyone believed him when he said it was just a vitality charm. My family was the only one who could buy it, since we were the only ones with money. After a while my parents started to act strange…missing daily prayer and such. I thought it was age catching up with them but my grandmother thought otherwise. The wind told her the shard was evil…but my parents wouldn't believe it"

"Yeah, but why did the villagers run away though?"

Talim stayed silent for a moment. "One day…a few villagers planned to take and try to destroy the shard. About 5 men tried to go steal it. My parents killed them, the evil soul of the shard possessing them. My grandmother and the rest of the villagers left for the city nearby. I decided to stay…planning some way to get the shard and destroy it"

"But if you do get it…how will you destroy it?"

"I don't know and I don't care, I just want to save my family!"

_Link…please, come outside_

Link's head suddenly started to dart around the room. He had just heard a voice…a woman's voice. It sounded familiar somewhat.

(Where have I heard that voice before? And why is it telling me to go oustside!)

"Is something wrong Link?" Talim asked, noticing his sudden strange moment.

"Uh…nothing, I'm just going outside for some air" he said, going out the door. He walked over to the side of the hut.

"Okay, whoever you are, show yourself!"

A blue light suddenly appeared and shone a yard in front of Link. After Link regained his sight, he found himself looking at a white woman, no clothes, just the figure of a woman. She had blue hair that went to her waist, and glowing blue eyes. Link could only find himself to say the one thing that came to his mind.

"Naryu?"

_Yes Link. It is I, Naryu, one of the three Goddesses of Hyrule_

Link quickly went down on one knee, but got back up once he saw Naryu give a nod.

"Why are you here? I thought the three of you already had my quest set?" Link asked.

_We've decided just to tell you something of warning, Hero of Time_

Link gave Naryu a curious, but wondering look.

_Since we know the shard is in pieces, there's only one clear way to destroy it. You can't destroy the shards individually. You will have to find all the shards, and form the sword itself, only then will you have a chance at destroying the sword_

Link found that somewhat shocking. To destroy the sword he'd have to first form the sword. He'd have to form that cursed, dreaded sword that was practically death itself.

"I see…Now I know what to do. Thank you Naryu"

_You're welcome Hero of Time. Remember, if you need guidance, you can always try to contact any of us Goddesses. Oh, and before I leave, here's a gift that you sister wished for I to deliver to you_

(Zelda?)

Naryu put her hands together and a white shining orb formed. There was another bright flash, and a weapon floated down to Link's hands. He immediately recognized it as his old Razor Sword, from his adventures in the mirror world of Termina. He grabbed the handle and swung it a bit, getting back in tune with his old weapon.

_Zelda had been looking through your old dwellings in Kokori Forest. She found this and thought it would help you_

Link looked at the sword, and then smiled. "Tell her I said thank you, please?"

_Will do Hero, and we Goddesses agreed on another gift_

She waved a hand, and a trail of blue glittering light glided around Link. He felt himself gain something, something magical.

(What is this? I feel…stronger in a way…)

_We Goddesses have agreed on giving you the gift of purification. We know you'll use it well Link. Farewell, and remember, we'll be watching…_

And she faded away, the wind seeming to just blow her away like sand, except the sand was blue sparkles. Link sighed, holding the Razor Sword in his hands. He didn't have a sheath, so he strapped it to his side.

"Wow, that was…amazing"

Link turned to find Talim. "Wait…how long have you been there?"

"I've seen everything since the first blue light. Who exactly was that woman…was that even a human woman?"

"Her name is Naryu, one of the three goddesses from my world"

"I see. If the wind trusts her, I'll trust her as well"

"Huh?" Link said. "The wind has trust?"

"Remember, I can talk to the wind, and wind seems to have known your goddesses for a while. Especially the one by the name of Farore?"

Link nodded. Farore was the goddess Link was closest to. Farore represented the forests, the color green, and most of all, courage. And Link was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Link looked at the back of his left hand, remembering how his piece of the Triforce looked.

"Link…since you're looking for the shards as well…can I ask you something?"

Link somewhat knew what she was going to ask.

"Do you mind…"she asked. "If we could both go hunting for the shards? Together?"

Link nodded in approval. "Of course, the more help I get, the better. But how do you suggest we get the shard your parents are holding?"

"You just gained the ability to purify" Talim said with a grin. "We'll put together something"

Link raised an eyebrow, but smiled as well.

(Great…but how the heck to I purify anyway?)

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Me: Whew…they finally stopped…So, there ya go! Hope this one was good! Till next time!

**Reviewers again start to throw assorted heavy objects**

Me: NOT AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author hides behind Mullenium Master's shield while Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64 does her Windwaker thing**

Me: Thanks guys! I thought I wouldn't come out of that one alive! Now for another chap, but first, reviewer replies! Read on…

Infinite Freedom- Hehe…guess you were pretty angry, huh?

Sonora-Thanks again for the dedication! Three Sisters is great!

Mullenium Master-Again thanks for the big shield help!

Tracy Johnson-Yeah, purification rocks and you'll see why in this chap!

IGAF-kun-Yep, I'm alive and kicking! (More or less )

Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64-Rockin penname you got there! And again, thanks for the help against angry waiting fans!

I.N.V. - Of course I'll keep going! Hope ya like this one!

Talim18-Glad you like it!

Anonymous Reviewer-Thanks for the good critique!

Now on with the new chap!

**Author continues to hide behind shield to avoid heavy stuff assault**

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Alright, so what's the big plan again?" Link asked Talim. They both had been planning the whole day and it was now night. The full moon was out this night and a gentle wind blew across the land while Link and Talim went over the plan once more.

"Fine, but this is the last time" Talim replied with a sigh. "Since its now night, the shard has let its control off my parents for now. All we basically need to do is go in, steal the shard and run!"

"Sounds good, but sounds a bit too simple"

Link looked out the window of Talim's hut. A small whiff of the pile of animal carcasses made him gack.

"I'm afraid to ask how that found its way there…"

Talim looked out the window to see what Link was looking at. The smell said enough and she stepped back.

"Well…" she started. "Since my parents are possessed by the shard, it makes them…kill animals for 'sacrifices'…I'm glad they didn't get hold of my bird…"

"You own a bird?"

"Yes, Alun. I sent Alun away after my parents were possessed by the shard. I didn't want them to kill Alun like they did with the farm animals…"

"So I'm guessing that your parents won't let go of the shard without a fight?" Link asked. Talim just slowly nodded her head.

"We will have to fight, but promise you won't hurt…or kill them, please?"

Link nodded. "Of course. We'll just grab the shard and run"

"Alright then. Follow me…"

Talim grabbed her things and walked out of the hut. Link gathered his belongings and followed.

**SO BASICALLY THEY WALK OUT, TALIM LEAD LINK TO THE OUTSIDE WALL OF HER PARENT'S HUT**

The light wind from before picked up and was now a small, but strong gust. Random articles of light weight blew across the village. Talim and Link were up against the wall of the hut, Link waiting for the green light from Talim.

(I just hope that we make it out of this with no bloodshed…)

"Okay…let's go now…" Talim whispered. She walked slowly and carefully into the house. Link followed.

The inside of the hut was dark and had somewhat of a moist atmosphere to it. Link could hear the faint breathing of two people.

(Must be her parents…)

There were two figures on the floor. One Link recognized as Talim's mother due to the shape. He looked at her father's sleeping form and saw an eerie red glow shining from a pendant around his neck.

(The shard…)

Link looked at Talim. She gave a curt nod and with that, Link slowly made his way to get the shard. As he kneeled down by Talim's father, he noticed something in his hands. Link paid little attention to that and continued to try to get the shard. Gently, he picked up the small string around his neck, and slowly drew his Razor sword to cut the string.

(Steady…steady…)

Suddenly a red flash broke from the shard. The father's eyes shot open and swung at Link with the object in his hand, which Link saw was a sword. Link jumped back and saw the father get up. The mother also got up as well and the red light from the shard showed their faces. Only thing was that both of their eyes were a glowing red and they were giving off a red aura.

Talim's father looked like a tall, old looking but very muscular man. He had short black hair, brown eyes, brown skin darker than Talim's and a very stern looking face. He was dressed in they typical tribal look that Link suspected. He wore beige tunic with a white undershirt, beige pants and brown boots. His clothes were a bit bloodstained from the animal "sacrifices".

Talim's mother was a fair size and fit looking woman. She had long black hair in a single braid that went down to her waist, eyes just like Talim's and same skin tone. Like her husband, she was wearing a beige tunic, but no shirt underneath. She also had on a beige skirt that went to her knees and brown boots. Dangling from her ears were two gold earrings, each shaped like a blowing wind.

Talim shakily drew her shoulder blades. "They've woken…"

Link gave Talim a reassuring shake on her shoulder before putting his Razor sword away and drawing his Master Sword and Hylian shield.

"Don't worry, I won't harm them. And I'm sure that you won't either"

Link heard Talim give a nervous gulp. He turned and saw Talim's mother pick up a spear. Link started to slowly walk towards her father. The father seemed to give a low growl before stepping toward Link, which startled the two a bit.

(That shard really has them taken…)

From the corner of his eye Link saw Talim go for her mother. He then turned back to her father, who shot at Link with a stab. He blocked it with his shield, redirecting the blow. Link took this opening and slashed at the sword handle the father was holding. But the shard reacted quickly and the father spun around, blocking the slash. Link was suddenly sent flying back by a ball of red energy shot for the father's free hand. Link was on one knee and clutching his chest. That attack really hurt!

(Damn it…that shard has power for something that small…)

The father shot another blast at Link, who blocked it with his shield but was sent skidding back. Link groaned as he got up. Before he could see his opponent, Link just barely blocked another blast with his shield that sent him right against the wall of the hut. He hit the wall with a 'thud' and slid down. Talim's father started for Link's body, sword raised to deliver the finishing blow.

(This would be easier if I could just hurt him…but I can't, I promised Talim)

Suddenly a blue light shone and Link's arms and weapons were glowing with a blue aura. Link felt revitalized and quickly got up. He heard a familiar voice echo in the back of his head.

_Remember…we've granted you the power of purification. Don't let a power such as that go to waste Hero of Time_

Link smiled at hearing Naryu's voice. He gripped his Master Sword with both of his hands stabbed forward. Now to the normal human this would look totally stupid, since Talim's father was two yards away, but the surprise was that a blue flame shot from the blade, shooting right through Talim's father. He let out a scream in pain before the red aura of the shard faded and he fell to the ground. At the same time Talim's mother also fainted. The blue aura left Link's weapons and the both rushed over to Talim's parents. They set them both on the floor side by side. They were out cold, but still breathing, which made Talim give a smile of relaxation.

"Mother…father…thank goodness it's over…" Talim whispered to herself while hugging her parents sleeping forms. Talim's mother gave a cough before slowly opening her eyes.

"Talim…my daughter is that you?"

Talim's eyes went wide with happiness and Link saw tears forming in her eyes. Link saw her father wake up as well.

"What…Talim, what's going on?" he groaned. Talim hugged her parents closer, tears rolling down her face. Link got up and started for the door.

(I should let her have a moment with her parents…)

Link looked around and saw the shard on the ground. He picked it up and put it away. Link then walked out the door of the hut. He gave a sigh as the wind strongly blew at him, forcing him to hold his cap in place. He started to hear a new voice this time.

_The three Goddesses speak highly of you Link…I'll be keeping watch over you through the priestess…_

The fierce wind died down. Link did a double take in his head over what just happened.

(The wind just spoke to me…that's new…)

"You, Link, may I have a word with you?" A male voice said.

Link turned and saw Talim and her parents standing in the hut doorway. Talim's father was looking at Link with scanning eyes. Link started towards them and Talim met him right before he got to them.

"I told them what's going on. We'll be leaving right away after they talk to you!" She said with happiness in her voice. She ran off back to her hut and Link met up with her parents. The father let out a greeting handshake.

"Greeting Link. I'm Sanput. This is my wife, Lidi" he said nodding at Talim's mother "Talim has told us much about you"

Link took the handshake, nodding at them.

"Glad to meet you both" he replied.

"We know Talim is rushing to leave so we'll make this quick" Lidi said. "Talim's explained to us the whole situation and we both agree this is a noble and courageous task you both are taking"

"Getting to the main point" Sanput spoke up. "We only have one thing to ask of you"

(What could that be?)

Sanput took Link's hand and gripped it tightly. "You seem like a good man Link. I thank you for freeing me and my wife from that accursed thing's control. I trust that you'll take care of my daughter since I know I won't see her again"

"Won't see her again?" Link started to say. "But you don't-"

"Keep her safe" Lidi said, not caring that she interrupted Link. "Protect her for us and make her happy. You'll make a great son in law when the time comes"

Link slipped out of Sanput's grip and looked at the two in shock.

"Wha…what?" he stuttered while he felt his face grow hot. "You must be confused, I don't want to-"

"Don't worry, even if we won't see you, the wind will tell us" they both said. Just as Link was about to say something back he felt somebody take his arm. He saw Talim with that same brown sack over her back and a smile on her face.

"C'mon Link let's go!"

"But Talim wait your-"

Before Link could finish Talim took off in a sprint, almost dragging Link behind her. Talim's parents laughed as they ran out of the village, the sun rising over the plains.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Self continues to hide behind huge shield, the assault of assorted heavy things slowing down.**

Me: Hope you all like this one! I would've updated sooner but I have testing this week. Better late than ever I guess?

**Assault of assorted heavy things violently picks up and shield starts to dent**

Me: AHHH! This had better stop soon 'cause I wanna live to be 14! And my birthday is this Saturday!

**Assault continues**

Me: That's it! (draws out the katana I got as an early birthday present) People throwing stuff are going down! (jumps out from behind shield and starts cutting up the various heavy items)

**Assault keeps going**

Me: Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while (cuts grand piano that's about to hit self in half) Hopefully I'll live to see my birthday, and remember to review please! (slices through a few chairs)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author is tired; leaning on sword for support, debris of heavy objects is all around**

Me: Alright…WHO ELSE WANT TO TRY ME?

**Sonora the Free taps author on shoulder with staff, reminds about reviewer replies **

Me: Oh…thanks Sonora-chan! I'm still getting used to the new reviewer reply system so I'll still be doing manual reviews! Read on…

Tracy Johnson-Yep, go Link w00t! Lol, glad you liked the last one

Lancetree-Thanks for the support, and thanks for making this one of your favs!

Infinite Freedom-**sweatdrops** Hehe, guess I should watch myself then?

Sonora the Free-Thanks for wishing me happy birthday! Hope this update didn't take too long!

I.N.V.-Of course I'll keep going! And your fic is good, I like it, please keep going!

YinYangPisces-Wow, you have the same birthday as me? That's so cool, finally somebody who has a birthday close to mine! (Or in your case, right on mine, lol)

Dragon's Hitokiri-Thanks for calling my story 'good', any and all supporting words are appreciated!

Dakyu-I have a style eh? That's pretty cool!

Rustus: Alright another new reviewer! Thanks for reading and liking my story!

Me: And to the anonymous reviewer, thanks for not throwing anything at me! Once again I hope this update didn't take too long!

**TV and condo come flying to me but Lancetree and Sonora cut it up just in time**

Me: (picks up katanaLooks like they're picking up again…time to end this! While we end this… (Points to all reviewers who helped me fight off the onslaught)…you guys read the story, okay? Onward!

**Author and reviewers dash off to face the throwing hoards**

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Link and Talim were now on the path leading to the large city where the both of them were before. It was mid morning, the sun starting to shine and life starting to awaken. The two were walking merrily to the city, well, Talim walking merrily humming a tune to herself while Link dragged behind, tired from Talim's last sprint. She looked over her shoulder and saw Link trudging and started to laugh.

"Come on Link, where's your spirit of adventure?" Talim asked while stepping lively. Link only responded with a tired groan and waving his arm lazily in front of him, which only made Talim laugh more.

(When I first met her she looked so peaceful…how does she have this much energy?)

"So we there yet?" Link asked in a tired voice.

"Just look up and see for yourself!" Talim replied. And Link did look up and saw the city's familiar towering buildings. He stood up and stretched his back, which made a somewhat large cracking noise. Talim grimaced a bit at that noise while Link just gave a silly grin. He finished his small exercise and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Alright then, so shall we?" He asked. Talim just cocked her head sideways with a wondering look on her face.

"But how do we start? We're searching for a sword of the devil…what are we supposed to ask?" she seemed to pout. Link chuckled to himself.

(I've got it…)

"Don't worry; I think I've got the right question in mind"

And so the two went into town, walking around asking the same question. What was the question in mind? Well it was simply this...

Question: Do you know anything about a supposed sword that slaughtered thousands of people?

Yep, there you have it. And you can guess the reactions. A few 'What?'s, some 'Huh?'s added with a few silent reactions and awkward moments. Oh, was the screaming old/insane hermit mentioned?

"AHHHHH! THE SWORD OF EVIL! THEY ASK FOR THE CURSED SWORD OF KINGS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSSS!" the strangely dressed hermit yelled as he rocketed through the town, shoving people out of his way. It wasn't really needed since mostly everybody moved right out of the way for the poor guy, leaving a dazed blonde boy and black haired girl in his tracks.

"Okay then…" Link muttered. "Not the answer I was looking for…" Talim sighed and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ears.

"Well…it was better than the little kid who called you a nut" she laughed as the memory of the six year old boy came back to her. A shy and short boy whose strange height went right above Talim's knees with the widest eyes that would make any person go 'Aw!' Link had asked the question this time around and all the boy did was make his eyes widen even more.

"Excuse me sir, but I think you're a nut"

Talim began to laugh as the memory continued to unfold. Link almost dropping on the floor at the boy's response, the boy's mother awkwardly dragging the little boy away and of course her laughing to tears. Link glared at her as she keeled over in laughter, growling a bit. Talim wiped a tear from her eye while still trying to contain her laughter.

"Sorry Link…but that was SO funny!" she busted out. Link continued to glare but it had no effect since men are very low when it comes to using glares. Suddenly a hand that felt like it was wrapped in bandages grabbed Link's shoulder.

(Who the-?)

Link whipped around and was about to draw his sword when he realized that the man seemed to pose no threat. He was just dressed in patchwork rags with a matching patchwork hood covering his face, bandages wrapped around his hands and wrists.

"I know what you are seeking…" the surprisingly young voice of the man spoke. Link and Talim looked at the man with an uneasy feeling. Link kept his grip on the handle of his Master Sword tight.

"Do you even know what we're 'seeking'?" Link asked, his sword halfway drawn. The man just stood there with his arms at his side.

"You're both seeking Soul Edge"

The two young adults blinked twice at the man being right. Link's grip on his weapon loosened, the blade falling back into the scabbard. Talim nodded but kept her eyes fixed on the strange man. She tried to find anything suspicious about him but nothing seemed wrong. In her mind she silently asked the wind for help. It didn't really matter since the wind also found nothing wrong but also seemed to find a strange good in the man.

"Yes, we're looking for Soul Edge" Talim replied. "What do you know about it?"

"In the old dojo in the abandoned part of the city, you'll find a samurai alone inside. He'll give you the info you want"

With that the man turned and walked away, not another word. Talim and Link tried to catch up to the man but just that moment a strange wind blew in and brought a cloud of grey with it. The man walked right into the eerie mist and in mere moments the mist cleared, the man gone. It was like he disappeared along with the fog itself.

(Who in the Three Goddesses could've that been?)

Talim and Link stood in silence. The whole moment seemed to go by so quick for them to comprehend. A strange man draped in rags comes then leaves as quickly as he came. Just then the now familiar voice of the wind rang in Link's head.

_Watch for that man…you'll be seeing him again in the future_

(Alright, wind just spoke to me again…gotta get used to this)

_Don't worry Hero, you will eventually get used to this_

The wind almost sounded like it laughed on that last one. Once again Link blinked twice, the whole thing confusing him.

(So now the wind laughs at me…glad to know I make it laugh…)

"Um…so I'm guessing we head for that old dojo?" the wind priestess asked. The Hylian nodded and they began to walk around. Looking for the abandoned part of a town should be easy right?

And surprisingly it was pretty easy.

All they had to do was follow the trail of increasingly broken down buildings and debris. Also the trail of shady and ragged people that lined the broken buildings was a good lead as well. Link and Talim slowly kept walking through, almost as if the whole area was a mine field. If land mines did exist back then.

(Sorta reminds of Kakariko village…except everyone in Kakariko village doesn't look like they're out to kill me…)

In the corner of his eye Link saw a medium building in a somewhat good condition. Inside the cracked window there was a large poster with a single large calligraphy character on it in black ink. Next to the window was a crusty and worn oak door. Link eyed the building, his senses telling him to go there.

"Think that looks like a place where we could find that samurai that guy was talking about?" the blonde asked while pointing to the building. Talim looked over at the building, eyeing it curiously.

"Looks like a good place to start" Talim shrugged. "You want to check that place out?"

Link nodded and they headed for the building. Now the two were at the door and so they did what any person would've done at a door.

Knock

"Hello? Anybody in this run down place?" Link asked while quickly knocking on the door. There was no answer so naturally Link knocked harder. "Hello?" The door seemed to slowly open…

'BAM'

…and it just fell on the floor into the house. Talim and Link were staring down at the door, which was now in two halved pieces.

(This place is in an even worse shape than I thought…)

A blade of silver was suddenly pointed right in front of Link's face.

"You two…broke down my door…"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Me: **stabs sword into ground** A new chapter finally done and no more heavy objects! I pray you guys aren't angry for the long wait.

**A paper ball hits and bounces off the author's head**

Me: Guess some people are still angry…but I can handle paper! Now read and review everyone! And once again please forgive me for the long update!


End file.
